


The best way to describe Jemma Simmons

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Skye creates her own family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye learns the best way to describe Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best way to describe Jemma Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> notabadday over at the tumblr deserves credit for most of these pictures. 
> 
> fitzysimmons also gets credit for some of these pictures.
> 
> I found most of these pictures over at tumblr. I know I didn't give credit to everyone. So anyone who knows whom the posted the pictures first on tumblr then let me know; and I'll give them credit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Mine." Skye whispers.


End file.
